She met Baymax
by BabyAngelStar101
Summary: It was a quick drabble about GoGo meeting Baymax.(Well, not exactly "meeting" him but you get the idea.)
1. Chapter 1

Ethel enters the "Nerd Lab" with a bag of cookie crumbs from her morning "breakfast". She gazes at the clock on the wall, replying 7:05. She sighs, knowing that nobody, not even Tadashi Hamada would come early. It's not even early.

"Well," she said to herself, almost uttering. "At least he comes at 7:40-ish."

She walks towards her corner of the room, seeing the box filled with anti-magnetic wheels. It almost seems like as if the wheels were refusing to at least attract to her bike. She slumps onto her chair and leans her head on her hand, with the support of her elbow on the table.

_**CLASH!**_

She nearly jumps off of her chair once she heard that. She stands up alerted. She looks around the room, only to see everything hold still as if nothing happened. She walks out of the room and entered another lab room. She suddenly saw a familiar boy fly across the room and crash into the desk slumps against one of the legs. She almost gasps as she watches him stand up. He was Tadashi Hamada.

She leaned against the doorframe, trying to figure out what words to spurt out, but she hesitated when she saw a purple bruise on his wrist. "Oh my god." she finally said glaring at his wrist. "What in the world are you doing?"

Tadashi was startled when he heard her voice from the doorframe. "Uh, stuff," he pants with a quivering tone.

He was obviously hurt. He must've been doing this for hours. Maybe even overnight.

"I just saw you flying." she said with a demanding tone as she walked up to him. "And I know this is not an attempt to become Batman." He chuckled. "What are you up to?" She crossed her arms as she stammers for a moment.

Then he sighs. "Have you met Baymax?"

She glares at him. "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not!"

She looks around. "Baymax is…that's a weird name first of all." She shook her head to not change the subject. "Um, Baymax is here?"

"Yup," he chirps finally smiling after he notices Ethel's expression finally relaxes.

"Well…is he a guy or a chick?" she says slowly.

Tadashi's eyes focuses on the wall as he hummed. Then he smiled at a funny thought as he turned back to Ethel with a comforting expression. "You decide."

Her face flushes. "What?" she said with her eyes widening.

Tadashi laughs. "No, no, that's-that's not what I meant."

He gestured her to fallow him to the back of the room. "Baymax is not a real person."

Ethel blinks. "He's your imaginary friend. That explains so much about you."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. So _who_…or _what_, is Baymax?"

He gestures his hand to the little red robot. "**This** is Baymax."

Ethel felt embarrassed because she thought he was referring to a human being as Baymax. "Oh. This is Baymax. Your _invention_, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Wow," she simply replied, not impressed. "That's…so small." She kneels down in front of the robot. "This is so weak."

Tadashi frowns. "You're wrong." He kneels next to Ethel. "Actually, there's a bigger robot inside this thing." He smiles sheepishly. "He's actually the reason why I was here all night. And…" He covers his face. His words were muffled in the next sentence he said. "He was actually the reason why I was flying across the room." Ethel rolls her eyes. "You're not telling he slapped you, right?" His hands fell to his laps. "No I-I am. That's exactly what happened."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the red box-like invention. "Miscalculation?"

He nodded. "Yep, a malfunction."

She noticed bags forming underneath his eyes. "You poor thing." she murmured. Then her eyes widen as she quickly stood up. She was so shocked, she did not knew those words would ever come out of her mouth. It was as if it came out on their own, The Asian student arched his eyebrows as he stood up. "What was that? I didn't get that last part."

Her face flushed, cheek to ear, her face was pink. Tadashi lets a smile slide into this situation. "Wow, I didn't know you can change into colors." he teased. She stammered as she touched her cheeks, which were very hot. Tadashi chuckles anyways as Ethel socks him in the arm.

"Get some sleep Nerd, you're gonna need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank you all for reading ! (SQUEALS) Oh my god, I never thought that so many people would view MY DRABBLE! So, I've decided to add another little piece to my story. I hope you guys enjoy and that that I write more in the future!**

Ethel stayed up all night on this stupid project. It's 12 o'clock. This magnetic motorcycle thing is biggest failure and Ethel didn't put this project serious enough.

Why?

Why won't it work?

She looked over her sketches, and on paper, it seems too easy. Building part of the project? It's near to the part which it becomes useless. Then, her stomach rumbles.

_Great, now I need a snack._

She stands up and stretches her limbs before leaving her corner of the lab. She walks around some random parts of the room, for some strange reason, and then catches a piece of brownie on a table-

_Wait, what?_

She turns to the open door, revealing the baked good on the other side of the room. Her stomach rumbles again. She was desperate. She thought to herself, _hey, no one is here. So it's no problem if I just take._ And so, she enters the room like it's her own place. But then she trips over a gadget.

_**THUD!**_

"Ouch. Ugh…" she groans on the ground. Then she stands up like nothing happened and continued going to the brownie. But then she hears what sounds like a mechanical "Rrring" sound, like something scanning. She slowly turns around as the read invention opened up.

"Its opening?" she asked the red invention. Then in her mind she recalled-

"_Actually, there's a bigger robot inside this thing."_

Then, she watched a white robot inflate until it was filled with all the air it can contain.

Ethel was somehow disappointed when she realizes the robot was much bigger than her.

The robot blinked as Ethel was staring at it, not moving at all. She was scared that the robot was going to slap her too, like it did to Tadashi. She walked up to it, slowly. She was face to face with him. They just stared at each other.

"Hello, I am Bay-B-B-Bay…" it glitches. Then it shut down.

"_**You're**_ Baymax?" she asked it. She was surprised that it was soft; unlike she imagined the Tadashi's robot. It was soft. It was _**soft.**_ "How can a plush like you hurt Tadashi-"

"Companion!" it screeched as his arm were moving uncontrollably. Baymax slapped her across the room as she crashed into the same broken desk Tadashi was thrown to. She grunts as the robot shuts down, this time it was on low battery. But Ethel was afraid that it will reboot itself to do more destructive activities. She stood up quickly panting, ready to run out the door. But when she dashed to the door-

"WHOA!"

She crashed into Tadashi and trembled down the floor.

"GoGo!? What were you doing in my lab room?" he asked as he sat up.

"Y-your robot-Baymax-He slammed me-Baymax-why would he-Baymax-!?"She stammered with fear. Tadashi hushed her to calm down.

"GoGo, its okay. Calm down." he said. Then Ethel's breathing slowed down. But then she furrowed her brows at him. "Your stupid robot attacked me, you Dork." She stood up and glared at Baymax as Tadashi laughs at Ethel for being childish. Then she glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He enters the room as he gestured her to fallow him. And she did. He stood in front of the Plush-like robot. "Like I've told you before, he has a malfunction. So don't worry if you think he's a project to destroy you (Ethel rolls her eyes.) or anything. He's here to protect you."

"And destroy you." Ethel said, imitating his voice.

"Until he's working correctly." he corrected her.

"But in the mean time, he'll destroy you." she tilted her head. She chuckles to herself as Tadashi sighs.

"He won't. When I'm around." he turns and smiles to Ethel. "And I'll always gonna be there to protect you when he's bullying you." he said in a cooing tone as if he was talking to a baby. Ethel punches his arm weakly, bruised by the leg of a desk when Baymax slapped her.

Then he continued in his normal voice. "Don't be afraid. I'm gonna put this guy where he won't touch you at all-" He stopped. He looked at Baymax. Then he looked at Ethel, more suspiciously. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

She held her breath for a moment. Then she admitted it. "I was hungry. I saw that." She pointed at the brownie. "I wanted it, but _then_ I tripped and for some reason that _WEAPON OF YOURS_-" she turns her head to glare at the malfunctioning invention. Then she looked at Tadashi with a normal expression. "…attacked me."

He chuckled. "Oh. That's because he activates when he hears a sound of distress."

She quoted his sentence with her fingers," 'Sound of distress.' Yeah, can we get to the part when you give me the brownie?"

He smirks. "No, I was going to eat it!" he says as he grabbed the brownie and shoves half of it into his mouth. Ethel was appalled but smiles and grabs the brownie and shouts," Slow down! Save some for me!" she eats the other half. Once they were both done, Ethel began to continued their conversation. "Keep working on it, you've so much progress." she commented.

Tadashi smiles, delighted the way she smiled when she complimented him. "And good luck with your motorcycle. It's going to be fantastic." she nods as she did a two finger salute and leaves the room, hiding a big smile.

"And hey, get some sleep."

**Thank you again for viewing my stories guys. But I really need to learn how to put this story in the Tomadashi category. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the final chapter. In this chapter I will include all the characters the gang. So keep in mind, these are the times GoGo encounters with Baymax. And apologies for the last chapter with all the errors. Yeah, I'll fix that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Honey Lemon asks the same question every single day.

"Are you two going out?"

"Are you two going out?"

"Are you two going out?"

Times when Ethel answers,' No,' Honey Lemon would often say, 'I know you're lying.'

It's irritating yes, but thank God she doesn't ask this in public.

* * *

It was 9:32 and Honey Lemon is making sure Ethel goes home this time. The other two nights Honey let Ethel off the hook. But when Ethel falls asleep during a fire drill was when she crossed the line. Ethel tells Honey Lemon to give her a minute, but she was determined to give her the amount of sleep she's supposed to get as an "adult".

"I'm barely an adult, I'm seventeen. I dropped out of school once I got the letter to apply. Remember?" she says as she grabs her wheel to try out the magnet inside. Honey Lemon fallows her.

"Yes, but still-"she says but then was interrupted.

"Y'know what, Honey Lemon!? Care about someone else's lack of sleep! If you don't know one, I recommend Tadashi. Talk to that guy!" she raises her voice a little to show how easily she can get irritated at night. Once she stops by the bike, she prepares herself to get another taste of failure.

"I…care about you though. You're my best friend to heart. You're the only one who sees me a little different from other people. And I do the same back for you."

"Great, now you sound like him." She faces Honey Lemon. "I'm not going home and have a good night sleep until I get this stupid thing to work!" She turns back at the bike. She suddenly feels a tug on her wheel. It finally wanted to accompany the bike. She slowly kneels down to the bike and puts the wheel near the bike's hub and watched the wheel connect without touching it.

She was amazed. She slides her hand in between the hub and the wheel, it didn't fall apart.

The force was strong.

"Oh…my…God…" she stood up slowly and smiled at her friend. "It **WORKED**!" Honey Lemon congratulates her as Ethel tries hard to squeal. She wraps her arms tightly around her. And Honey Lemon hugs her back. "I DID IT!"

Honey Lemon was released by the tight hug as Tadashi walks into the room. "What's going on here-" he asked but then was interrupted by Ethel. "I did it! I made a magnetic bike you _**NERD**_!" Then, without thinking, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips against his cheek. But once she started to think straight again, she pushes herself away from him and stares. His face was turning pink from his cheek to his ears and Honey Lemon was in the background squealing, wishing she had her phone at the time.

Tadashi smiled and let out a chuckle as the other two boys in the group entered the room. "CELEBRATION! Wait, why is it so quiet in here?" Fred shouted with his fists in the air. Wasabi rolled his eyes. "I think it's because we're too late."

Tadashi turns around, "Nah, you're not."

Fred and Wasabi leans back a little. "WOAH, dude what happened to your face?" Fred asked lazily.

"Did GoGo slap you again? We told you to take it easy on her." Wasabi said as he putted his hand on Tadashi's shoulder. Ethel rolls his eyes.

"Uh, no. Uh…"

"Whoa, GoGo's face is pink too!" Fred pointed out as Honey Lemon giggles. "Wait, did you guys kiss or something?" he said, pointing at Ethel and Tadashi.

Ethel wrinkles her nose as she stomped on Fred's foot. "OUCH!" he yelps. Then, a nearby malfunctioning robot activates as it inflates and waddles over to the sound of distress.

As soon as he was spotted in the room, the whole gang's attention was on that robot. "Oh-no." Tadashi and Ethel uttered.

"Aw!" Honey Lemon cooed. "It's cute-" she was cut off by Baymax when he slammed her into a nearby wall.

"HONEY LEMON!" Fred shouted. "Nobody hurts my friends without going through me-" he did the same with the American loser; slamming him near the same place the Latina was hurt. Wasabi ran out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Okay…he went through me…" Fred said weakly.

Ethel hatches an idea as she sharpens two pencils until they were sharp enough to cut somebody. She aims one by one and throws one at a time at the two moving arms. It went directly into the body as his whole entire body was deflated. Tadashi watches his invention fall to the ground, defeated. He sighs at his invention. It was a monster. And he couldn't a least prevent it from hurting anyone.

So much for an invention.

"Guys," Tadashi said sheepishly. "I'm sorry." They all gathered around once the robot started to deflate. Especially Wasabi, which doesn't make sense because he was the one who ran out the room.

"It wasn't your fault," Wasabi said. "That wasn't yours. Maybe some freak put that _monster_ up to scare us."

_Monster._

Ethel winces as Tadashi hung his head in shame.

_Wait, _she thought to herself. _Maybe they didn't know who Baymax was. They didn't know what project he was working on._

"Um, he is. This is mine."

They whole gang watched Tadashi stood next to the deflated robot. "This is Baymax; a Healthcare companion. The plush like features used to make him huggable."

Honey Lemon smiled at the last part. "I believe you, Tadashi." Tadashi smiled back. "But why was he…"

"Oh, he has a malfunction." he explained to make the whole thing seem more sense. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for clearing up the whole thing, dude" Fred said with his thumbs up.

Wasabi was ashamed. "Sorry for calling it a monster, man." Tadashi shrugs. "I'll get over it."

Ethel smiles. The way he talks. The ways he seeks for forgiveness and friendship makes him such a great person. He's also very cute-

She snaps herself from her thoughts and says, "Well, my invention seems to work so I say let's celebrate."

"Yeah!" they shout in union.

"Tomorrow!" Honey Lemon says. "You need a good night sleep because it past 10 already."

* * *

The next day, everyone decided to celebrate in town square, where the best compromise of arcades, shopping, and diners are.

In the arcade, Tadashi asks Ethel, "Do you like me?"

She froze, remembering yesterday. That she wasn't thinking straight that time. She looked into his brown, warm eyes and said, "Maybe."

He blushes and said, "I thought so."


End file.
